Modifications have been made to the prototype LIF imaging system to facilitate clinical image collection. A gastroscope with 20,000 individual fibers has been fitted with a stainless steel adaptor to contain quartz fibers. These fibers are necessary for delivery of the UV excitation because of the low transmission by standard glass fibers. Also, a lecturescope has been attached to the proximal end of the gastroscope to deflect a fraction of the fluorescence beam to the CID camera. This appendage allow for the color CCD camera to be mounted, and it separates the endoscope from the intensified camera to allow the clinician to manuever the steering mechanisms during the colonoscopy procedure. Finally, the image digitization and processing has been transferred to a 486 pc with an Imaging Technology MFG frame grabber. This platform change will provide more convenience in the clinically setting.